


Freaks

by ChaseValentine



Category: Hellboy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ben Daimio/Alice Monaghan, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Hellboy(2019), Hellboy/Liz Sherman - Freeform, Movie: Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008), Reader Insert, hellboy/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseValentine/pseuds/ChaseValentine
Summary: Reader has a ability the BPRD likes the looks of. So they adopt her. There she meets Daimio, Alice, and him....Hellboy.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An: Yeah I know I've got a million half finished things but I got to see the new Hellboy and I remembered how fucking obsessed I was with the big red guy. Broom lives because fuck Nimue. Also slight AU. Nuada is never killed and is instead imprisoned at the BRPD. Also, yes this on Wattpad. I am Valiswen. Not stolen material!

> Chapter 1

Hellboy x Reader

Your day could not get any worse. You were certain that last night you had said something at the office party to celebrate Nimue's defeat that might give away that you were head over heels for Hellboy. In fact you feared it. You never should've had that last drink Daimio offered you. You were already drunk when you took it. Now you could barely remember anything but being sick and getting carried back to your room at three in the morning.

You couldn't even recall who had put you in bed and subsequently tucked you in. Your face burned at the memory, plus realization that you were going back out on a mission with these people again soon. With him. Oh god, what if he was the one who put you back in your room? What did he think of you getting so drunk you were forgetting the previous night?

You calmed a moment. He probably thought very little of it. He was a somewhat heavy drinker at times himself. There was a knock at your door and Alice slipped in without waiting. You were friends like that. "So...you want to talk about the things you told me last night?"

Your face immediately heated back up. _Oh fuck what did I say to you?_ She laughed at your expression. "I'm not here to judge. So Hellboy, huh?"

You sullenly nodded. "How many people did I tell about my stupid crush? I'm sure half the BRPD knows by now." 

"Nope. Just me. And I'm not telling anyone. Unless you want me to." You shook your head vigorously. "That said...how about we help each other out?" She was of course referring to her crush on Daimio. You smiled.

"You've got a deal."

x

"So you see...you've got a secret admirer." Daimio raised an eyebrow at you.

"This isn't high school. They should just come forward. Unless its you." He leaned forward. "I can't return your feelings. I love someone else." This could be good or bad. If it was Alice, good for her. If it wasn't...you weren't sure what to tell her when you got back from this endeavor. Before you could ask him who it was, he stood up and left. You sat alone in your juices a moment before Hellboy himself joined you at the table. 

"Wow. Rejected by the were-jaguar. You need a drink?" You shook your head.

"I was asking for a friend." You were shocked at your ability to keep your cool in front of Hellboy right now. 

"Uh-huh." He said in a disbelieving tone. "Tell yourself whatever you have to." Your heart stung. How to prove to him without exposing yourself? Expose Alice, that's how. 

"It's Alice." He stared at you without a word for a solid minute.

"Little Alice Monaghan? Daimio?" He blinked and then shrugged. "Chicks dig scars and he's got plenty." _Not me. I dig you._ You thought and shook your head. 

"So last night you kind of said some things to me-" You abruptly stood.

"Sorry gotta go! Alice is calling." You dug out your cellphone to support your charade as you practically sprinted away. 

X

"Stupid, stupid." You almost tore your hair out. "What did I say to him?!" Alice patted your back.

"If you had come straight out and told him he would've opened with that." She reassured you. "At least you have hope. There's no way I'm Daimio's lady." You blinked gratefully. She was probably right. At least Hellboy didn't have a love interest yet. "In any case, why don't you relax for a bit? You haven't done anything with your hobby in a while." You dried your eyes and offered your hand to her. 

"You wanna come?" She laughed.

"I'm not playing volleyball with someone who can literally fly. I learned my lesson. Unless I get to be on your team." 

"Of course. Friends first." Together the two of you journeyed down to ask Daimio and Hellboy to play you. They were talking to Abraham, who had just been drafted to join the BRPD yesterday before the party. He was now an official member rather than just a ward to be protected. Politely, you extended an invitation to him as well, but he declined. 

"Are you sure? I mean, you can fly and all and Alice can talk to the dead, but is that really any match for the speed of a jaguar and the strength of the Anti Christ?" Hellboy was skeptical. Alice seized the chance to help you out like a true friend.

"You're right. I'll take Daimio. Hellboy you play with (Y/n)." You flashed a panicked 'what the fuck' look. How were you ever supposed to focus on a game with Hellboy sweaty and panting next to you? She winked. That girl!

The teams proved to be a little more evenly matched than you would've thought. Alice blocked most of your shots. The few that Daimio couldn't reach first. But where they blocked, Hellboy was there with a wicked spike to knock it back over the net right to their feet. The scores were tied at twenty four. The winner would have to take over by two now. Even using your powers and Daimio his, it was like this. You floated back to the floor in time for the gym doors to open. Broom walked in with a woman. She had short dark hair. Immediately your heart screamed that she was trouble. Hellboy stopped what he was doing and stared. Your heart sank a little further. 

"This is Liz Sherman. She'll be joining the BRPD from now on. Everyone give her a warm welcome." Hellboy stepped forward first, placing a hand on her shoulder and everything. 

"Hey Liz! I'll give you the tour. Come with me. Oh but first, this is Daimio our resident were-jaguar and Alice, the psychic medium. He moved on. _What about me?_ You turned and ran back to your room, no longer in the mood to play your favorite sport in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sending for the medic. You best let them in when they get here." Professor Broom was gentle but firm on his answer to you shutting yourself away every day after missions. There was nothing wrong with you. Your heart was just breaking in two. Hellboy was smitten with Liz Sherman and you with him.

You didn't answer him. Staring at the wall, you tried to ignore the feeling of your heart tearing itself to pieces with insecurities and self loathing. It was impossible. You slumped, all the fight leaving your body. There was nothing that would change what you felt. From day one you had fallen for Hellboy. His kind, caring demeanor had pulled you in faster than quicksand after all the abuse you had gotten for even having powers. You were a freak until you met him and he convinced you that the real freaks were the ones who thought you were weird.

Now...You just felt low. You didn't even have him as a friend anymore. All his time was spent with Liz and his cats. You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood and swung your feet out from under the covers. Enough. You forced yourself into the shower and turned it as hot as it would go. It burned of course but you endured it. You were going to make sure that Alice knew where she stood with Daimio. Hopefully... In a better place than Hellboy and yourself.

X

"Alice really likes you." You sat at a cafe above ground with Daimio. "Please don't hurt her."

He seemed relieved. "Alice is in luck. She's the one whose heart I want. Unlike Hellboy, I can be sensitive and pick up on subtleties. I thought that she might return my feelings..."

Your face fell at the reminder of your pain and you stopped a waitress on her way past. "I'll take whatever you've got in the stiff way." She gave you an odd look but left to get your alcohol. Back to Daimio. "Alice is a nerd. She likes quoting things. You should take her to see the new Wonderland movies."

"Drinking this early?" You froze at the familiar, achingly, hauntingly lovely voice. It should have soothed your soul but all it did now was remind you of the steam burns covering your body from the scalding showers you took every day now. Hellboy laughed when you turned to face him. "We've got to have a drinking contest one day."

A shadow of your old happy self resurfaced and you joked back. "That's hardly fair. A human woman against the Anti Christ?" Liz entered the shop, putting a cigarette out as she went. Your drink conveniently arrived and you started nursing it. They picked out some pastries and left with a complimentary treat for the cats.

Daimio had a new look on his scarred face; arms crossed. "Someone's jealous."

You sighed. "Madly so."

"Do something about it, (Y/n). Before Liz accepts his feelings in return." And Daimio left. You sat alone again.

X

You stepped your game up. You subscribed Hellboy to Chewy, a pet toy and food delivery service. He was delighted and hugged you. "That's real sweet of you. The kitties will love this stuff!" You tried to tell him. It didn't come out. You tried for days in varying ways to get across that you loved him and each time something would happen prevent it.

Then a week later you witnessed something that caused you to take your hottest shower yet. Liz standing on her tip toes kissing Hellboy. She was on fire but it wasn't bothering him. You made a small noise and their heads whipped up. "S-sorry..." Your eyes glittering with tears you turned to walk calmly away. You needed a shower.

X

There was another knock on your door. "It's Abraham. Broom sent me to talk since you refuse to speak with a counselor."

"Go away. The mission isn't until tomorrow. Besides...I'm not talking to someone who was only sent after me. Go do something you want to do, Abraham." You could sense him putting his hands on the door, trying to read your emotions.

"You know (Y/n), Daimio and Alice had a date while you were locked up in your room yesterday."

Mild interest poked its way through the apathy covering your heart. "Thanks to you, they're a happy couple." He was trying to distract you. You knew the name of that game. He pulled away from the door and murmured something to someone. "She's not receptive. What should I do?" Another voice, too quiet to make out spoke. "Ok. (Y/n), I've been informed there's a volleyball tournament with open registration in the next city over tomorrow. You've been dismissed from the mission so you can go."

You knew of course the festival he was talking about. Volleyball nuts of the supernatural persuasion would meet from all over the country to play a spiced up version of the game with powers involved. "With what team? I need at least...five people."

There was more whispering. "Hellboy. Yourself. Alice. Daimio. And..." Some arguing from Abraham. I'll go although you may regret that when you lose." You perked up. Hellboy? No Liz? Your polite side won over.

"What about Liz?"

"The lab wants to run some tests on her abilities. Also she declined to go, stating her own powers useless for such an occasion." You stood and opened your door. You were startled to see both Abraham and Hellboy standing there.

"Shouldn't you stay with your girlfriend?" You asked him, arms crossed.

"I've been neglecting our friendship lately and I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "So me and Liz decided we should spend some time together just the gang. Plus Abraham." Your heart beat a little hopefully. He wasn't ignoring you? He was sorry? You felt better.

"Fine. I'll go. But-" You stopped yourself. You couldn't tell him you loved him now. He probably knew after your childish behavior. "Hellboy. Let me ask you something... Why Liz?"

He got a far away look in his eyes that you felt resembled true love. "I know we haven't known each other long, but she's like... Like me with her powers. Dangerous. Misunderstood. And...well I can't get burned so I'm perfect for her." He shrugged. "It must be magic. We just fit together."

Your heart sank a little reflexively. "I see. I'm happy for you." You were. You just wished...you could make him feel like that. "See you tomorrow." You closed your door and went back to staring at the wall.

X

"Hellboy, she's heartbroken. Betrayed. She feels that she was here first and that...She really loves you. She's been here this whole time trying to say something. No wonder she's so hurt about Liz coming in and hitting it right off with you."

Hellboy thoughtfully chewed on Abraham's words. "Alright Abe. I'll be more careful."

"You should or you might lose your best friend." And Abraham left him to think on the things (Y/n) had said.


	3. Chapter 3

The space was packed with nonhumans and mutants with powers alike. They milled about registration and looked at brackets on the wall. It seemed like there were eight teams this year, counting your own. You felt all the stress lifting from your body. When you could literally fly, you became a volleyball God, and it felt really good. Relaxing. Abraham smiled despite being uncomfortable about being on land.

"The professor will be glad to hear that you're doing better." Hellboy looked up from signing in.

"What should we make our team?" You shrugged. He grinned and your heart fluttered. "I'm naming us (Y/n)'s Comets because of how we're going to streak across the court." Now you were blushing and turned away.

"Whatever. I just want to play." You shifted uncomfortably.

Alice came to your rescue by changing the subject before your face could get as red as Hellboy's skin. "I'm basically just a girl. No special powers that make me faster or stronger or I don't know...literally fly. I'm hardly a comet."

Daimio beat you to it. "No. Maybe not. But you're a jewel. Green as a Jaguar's eyes. My jewel. The jewel of my eyes." You made an 'awww' noise. The elf running registration smiled and interrupted.

"You're the last team to sign up so you're going first." Your nerves fluttered for a different reason. What kind of supernatural creatures would you face?

X

You'd made it to finals by a stroke of luck. In the semifinals Alice had gotten nailed in the face with a telepathic serve and had been awarded the consolation point that won the game for your team. Otherwise you don't think even your flying could've helped against a ball that changed directions mid air like that.

You could see that your opponents now were the most physically fit elves you had ever had the misfortune of playing against. Halfway through the tied up game, Hellboy's phone rang. He ignored it the first time. The second time he had the referee call a time out to answer it. From the grave look on his face you knew it wasn't good. He hanged up and came back to you. "(Y/n) I'm really sorry to do this to you so close to a possible championship victory

.. But I have to go back. Liz had an attack with her powers and burned a bunch of rooms on accident." You wanted to argue. How had she burnt concrete rooms?

"Hellboy just another ten minutes. Please! We'll forfeit without you!" He took your hand and met your eyes.

"I'm very sorry. This is important. I'll make it up to you at next year's tournament." And he was gone.

X

You were...ultimately disappointed. You'd never gotten so far before. And the elves were tired. Making mistakes. You could've won! You bit your lip to keep from making frustrated noises. You'd seen the damage. The agents had gotten it under control on their own. The only reason Hellboy might have needed to come back was to comfort Liz, who seemed fine to you.

There was a knock. "Go away." Your voice was definitely short. "I don't care if you're Alice. I'm upset."

"It's Liz. Can I come in?" Immediately the part of you that had mild Asperger's said no. But you swallowed it.

You opened your door angrily. Aggressiveness and depression came with the Asperger's territory. You tried not to use that as a free pass to be a bitch to Liz right now. You stood aside so she could come in, teeth grinding. "I know you're angry-"

"Of course I'm fucking angry. That's only a human response to getting dicked over multiple times, whether it was intentional or not." You pulled half the punch from your words.

"Your one day with him in forever and I ruined it." Again, your social ineptitude reared its head and you agreed savagely. But you overcame your symptoms to be semi polite.

"It wasn't on purpose, but I'm not going to lie, say I'm ok with it. Volleyball is a passion of mine and we lost a really good chance today. I could've done that with him, I know." You uncrossed your arms.

She was looking at you weirdly. "You have Asperger's, don't ya?" Your face flamed.

"That's not your business and it's off topic."

"Hellboy said you were different. I just didn't know what he meant until now-"

You were hurt. You'd told him in confidence you had a mental disorder that put you on the Autism scale. Told him about the abuse you'd gotten over it. Why would he share pain that wasn't his to share with someone you did not particularly enjoy? "Please leave." You pointed at the door. "I'd like to be alone. You're forgiven or whatever." Liz shot you a sad look and left, closing your door.

You sank to the floor and sobbed like a child. Eventually you passed out right there.

X

You had vivid nightmares and woke sweating in your bed. Someone had tucked you in again. You got up and went walking in the same clothes you'd worn to volleyball. You heard voices in the library and stopped at the sound of your name.

"How can I consider her feelings, Abe? She's twenty one. I'm immortal. That makes her like a child to me."

"Her feelings are still valid Hellboy. And the fact remains... You did break her trust. Twice now. Just... one of those times had a good excuse."

"Abe the two women in my life don't like each other. What am I supposed to do?"

"If she's such a child to you, shouldn't her feelings come first?" Abe asked gently.

"That's just the thing. She's not a child. She just acts like one. Now she cant help it-"

"Fuck you, Hellboy." You say it soft, dangerously. Stepping into view you are literally trembling in hurt anger. "I tell you about my mental illness and you go around telling not one, but two others. You... Maybe I act like a child because you treat me like one! Well don't worry about it anymore." You whirled around and ran out to your room where you began to furiously pack.

You weren't sure where you were going, but anywhere besides here was ok now.

X

The market was the last place they'd look for you. Full of dangerous creatures buying and selling parts of each other... It was certainly dangerous, but you didn't want to be found that badly. Were you such a burden to Hellboy that he felt he had to take care of you? You shook your head. That part was over now. You bumped into someone and were shocked when they shoved you back. "Whats a pretty young girl like you doing here alone?" Trolls. They ate young girls. You floated up out of their grasp and kicked out in a spin but they just grabbed your legs and yanked you out of the air, pulling you into an alley.

You kicked and squirmed in the air as they held you down, tearing at your limbs. Then just as suddenly they were dead and a hooded figure stood over you. An elf. Then you recognized him from the BRPD files. Prince Nuada. "Come with me if you don't want to be eaten alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Nuada looked at his naieve hostage as she read one of his books on magic. She probably had no clue she was being held as a bargaining chip. He scoffed. "Thank you."

"Don't get into situations like that in the first place." He was gruff. He had no patience for a child. She was a child to something immortal like Nuada. He trained. She paid no mind to his shirtless state. She'd seen Hellboy shirtless before, he knew.

Eventually she stood. "I need to go. I have to find a place to stay. A hotel."

Here we go. He put his spear down and turned to face her. "You're not going anywhere. Have a seat or I'll break your legs." She gaped at him. "Have it your way." He picked his spear back up and smacked one of her legs with the blunt of it. There was a sharp crack and she fell with a scream.

X

Hellboy paced. "I fucked up Liz."

"No more than I did." She was gentle. "We need to find her before something truly bad happens."

"Prince Nuada is killing people." He was trying to be calm. "He took something from that auction. It's too late. Bad things are happening. And it's on me."

Abraham entered the kitchen. "We picked up on the location of (Y/n)'s volleyball bag. Why'd she put her tracker-"

Without missing a beat, Hellboy replied. "Because she never goes anywhere without it and is afraid of losing it. It's the one good thing the assholes who raised her gave to her."

Abraham smiled about something. Hellboy just shook his head. "Well where is she?"

"Am alleyway in the supernatural market." No time was wasted. There her bag was next to two trolls without their heads.

"I don't like it, Abe." Hellboy was uneasy. What if the last thing he ever said to her was that she was a child?

"I can pick up on some residual things attached to her bag. It's enough to make me think she wasn't killed but... Maybe led away?"

Liz joined them in the alley. "I asked around and the local nightlife said an elf killed these trolls. A man."

"Nuada." Hellboy just knew it in his heart of hearts. "He'll kill her."

"His files said he was a very cunning individual. I'm sure she's just a hostage."

"Hostage this." (Y/n) floated out of another alleyway, one leg bent impossibly. "I...got him while his back was turned. Broke a vase over his head. I don't think I can hold this any longer." Hellboy without a thought stopped under her, arms out. (Y/n) fell.

X

You groaned in pain and your eyes crept open. Hellboy was there, of course, sitting in a chair next to your bed. "I know." He spoke first. "I know that you love me in a romantic way."

"Can we do this whole rejection thing later? My painkillers are wearing off. I can feel my legs." You croaked, really not in the mood.

"No. It's important for you to know that while I love you and unconditionally, I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry I've been treating you like you're second class. That's wrong. From now on, and I mean it this time, my off time is going to be split evenly between you, Liz, and the cats." You bit your lip. The rejection hurt. But he was right. You needed to grow up. You were certainly going to try. You swallowed.

"All that said...I have some bad news." You tensed. What more could go wrong today? "The doctor says your leg isn't healing right and your jump serve will never be the same." Tears prickled your eyes.

You could take rejection because you had known it was coming, but volleyball? Come on! "They'll try to fix it but that's the way it goes with broken bones."

"Hellboy... I'm... Let me just say this one thing. That I'm sorry I've acted like a bratty little girl. I'm not going to anymore." You wanted to say aloud that you loved him, to hear it returned.

He smiled. "I know you can't help yourself sometimes. Take it easy kiddo." And he left you to rest with the promises to return and eat dinner with you. You felt hazy in your head and decided to rest. Your eyes closed and you dreamed of your escape.

X

"He'll never love you." Nuada stood over you with your broken leg. "You're a child. A little girl to an immortal being. You're just someone he'll have to protect for the rest of your short, sorry life."

You screamed up at him, just screamed like an animal. "You know nothing of Hellboy!"

Your waking brain helpfully supplied that Nuada had been right. Hellboy had said much the same thing. Then... You raised your hand and a vase flew off the wall into Nuada's skull, knocking him out cold. You still weren't sure you hadn't imagined it, but how else to explain your escape? Maybe your ability wasn't flying but rather telekinesis. You woke with a start and floated downstairs to find Hellboy putting together a tray of your favorite snacks.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He was gentle. "I bet the cast is heavy on your leg like that." It wasn't until he pointed it out.

"Hellboy..." You tried to say something, anything and just shook your head. "Thank you for carrying me back. It won't happen again."

He stopped what he was doing. "You better not be doing this whole 'growing up' thing because of what I said."

You shrugged. "I'm not going to lie. Im sick of being treated a kid. I'm going to really pull my weight now."

"No. You won't. You have a broken leg and a power that's not exactly combat oriented." He carried you and the tray back upstairs. You pouted. You couldn't help it.

"I can float!" You protested as you were tucked in.

"This isn't the first time I've had to do this for you and it won't be last. And that's fine. Lot easier than dragging you up here drunk. You told me yourself by the way." It hit you. He was the one tucking you in all the time. "Let's eat."

"Cheers." You took the beer offered to you and snacked on the meat and cheese platter he had assembled.

"All the bad news aside, I do have some good to share with you."

You perked up. "The volleyball tournament got cancelled after we left anyway so... They're rescheduling in about two months. That's enough time for you to recover as much as you're going to."

You squealed in excitement and choked on your food before calming yourself. "Oh Hellboy, Id love to go."

"You better get some rest because tomorrow you have to show us where Nuada was hiding." You talked into the night and felt for the first time that you might be healing a bit in your heart. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world.


End file.
